Pokemon Y Adventure
by altiastarphobia
Summary: The lemonade adventures of Justin, a Pokemon Trainer.
1. Introduction

_Justin_ , _Age 18, Kalos resident. Has just started off on his Pokemon journey (Kallos Campaign)_

His Pokemon team consists of:

Froakie (M) Nicknamed **Kunai**

Charmander (F) Nicknamed **Xiuhcoatl**

Starly (M) Nicknamed **Gladius**

Eevee (M) Nicknamed **Morningstar**

Ralts (M) Nicknamed **Rapier**

 _And_ Honedge (M) Nicknamed **Tyrfing**


	2. Santalune Forest

An afternoon in Santalune Forest

 _Justin, Shauna. Mid afternoon. They enter the woods after the rest of the party. Shauna assists after battles and they end up in a dead end._

Walking together, we entered Santalune Forest. As our eyes adjusted to the light change, we heard the calls of Fletchling echoing through the trees. As she looked around, I approached a large tree with a sign posted on the trunk.

"Watch out for dropped items!"

'Huh…'

"Justin, if you want to battle wild Pokemon, I don't mind healing them! Your Pokemon, that is…"

"Oh, yeah, that would be nice of you, thanks!" I could tell that she was nervous about walking through the forest herself.

We walked around the woods a little bit, but after a little while we hit a dead end.

"Ooh, darn it! I thought for sure this was the right way…" she sat down on a small embankment with a little pout on her face. I sat down beside her and put down my bag.

"Maybe we should take a rest, huh? I have some lemonade." I pulled out the bottle and handed it to her.

"Thank you!" As she unscrewed the lid and drank, a rivulet of lemonade ran down her chin. "Ah.."

"Here, let me…" I leaned over and licked it off of her chin. She yelped a little when my tongue touched her skin, blushing furiously. Her knees were clenched together. I held out my hand- "Hey, aren't you gonna share?" - and acted like nothing happened.

"Y-yes…" She stuttered. She's adorable when she's flustered. I took a swig of lemonade and closed the bottle. There was a brief moment of silence; I listened to the calls of bird Pokemon and closed my eyes as a breeze blew through the trees.

"Why did you do that?"

I opened my eyes. "Do what?"

"Lick me!" Shauna looked a little annoyed.

"I couldn't help myself… You looked so… Yummy…"

She blushed and looked away, pouting again, but her look softened after a moment.

"You know what this means, don't you…?"

I was a little confused, but the look on her face was more playful than angry. "What...does it mean?"

"It means… That you owe me one!" She brought her face close to mine and hesitated for just a second before licking me across my chin and lips. I looked up at her.

"Do you wanna do that again, or are you just gonna drive me crazy?"

"Wha-what?"

"Shauna…" I leaned back onto my back and put my hands on my face. "You're getting me excited.." The skinny jeans I was wearing made it hard to hide my boner. "Geez…"

"Oh… I see…" She got down to my level and brought her face close to mine again. "Would you like me to hand- I mean, help, ah…" She was trying to be sexy, and it was adorable.

"Only if you want to… But you might want to see what you're dealing with before you commit to anything…" I gesture somewhat vaguely to my pants.

I'm not a very shy guy, but the look she gave me made me blush. Her pupils were huge… And her lips and face were flushed with passion… All of a sudden I felt like an ass… I wanted to fuck her so bad that I didn't consider her lack of experience (although I found it sexy as fuck).

"Shauna, I… You…"

She pressed her mouth against mine to shut me up. Her soft lips completely derailed my train of thought, and I was lost in her.

I returned her kisses with passionate intensity, licking her lips and running my tongue across the back of her teeth. I took a break from frenching her to kiss down her jawline to her neck, biting her at the base of her neck next to her shoulder. I started giving her a hickey and she moaned a little. She pushed me off of her and back onto my back.

"Was that too much?" I asked.

"No… Not enough." She straddled me and kissed my neck, slobbering a little on my adam's apple. I laughed a little so she bit me under my jaw somewhat hard, causing me to flinch. I reached up to touch her breasts through her shirt and let out a surprised "Aah,"...

After a fashion we were both naked, clothes and things hidden in a bush. The two of us were lying in the grass together; she was lovely. A light sheen of sweat covered her body and made her shine in the dappled light coming through the trees. She was on her back with her legs spread apart so I could enjoy the view.

Her breasts weren't large (her bra said B-cup) but they were enough to fondle and squeeze. Her dusky nipples were perky from excitement and her skin was flushed. She was captivating, laying there looking at me, pussy glistening with moisture.

"Justin,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you just gonna stare at me or what?" She seemed a little annoyed. I looked into her eyes.

"Are you getting impatient? Tell me what you want me to do, then."

"I want… I want you to…"

"To what?"

"Take me…" She murmured. I needed no further hint… Normally I would draw it out more but she seemed a little anxious, so I figured that this time I should just oblige her.

I kissed her again, from lips to neck to collarbone to breasts, sucking on her little chocolate nubs and squeezing the other in turn. I pulled on them with my mouth and flicked them with my tongue, tugging and rolling the other until she moaned aloud from the tension building in her belly. I kissed down her belly and navel, until I reached her landing strip. I wasted no time in diving into her, eating her out slowly at first but as she balled fists in my hair I sped up and really went for it. I sucked on her button and tongue-fucked her until I felt her quiver.

"That good?"

"..." Her head was still back; she was in a bit of a daze.

"Shauuuna, don't fall asleep on me! Am I supposed to just get myself off after tasting your pussy like that?"

"Ah, no…" She sat up slowly and kissed me, grasping my hand and moving it to her breasts. "You can have the rest." She pushed me down onto my back, getting back onto me. I held onto her to help her keep her balance. She sat on my legs a little awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. I looked up at her and she smiled a little, trying to mount me. I assisted her gently…

Once her lips were over my cock I pushed down gently on her hips and penetrated her. She let out a soft moan, still sensitive from the orgasm I had given her before. I started off gentle because her tightness betrayed her virginity. After she adjusted, she began to lead at her own pace. I let her ride me, touching her soft breasts and her hips in turn. As I felt myself getting closer, I pushed her hips more forcefully down until I was just on the edge…

"Shauna, where do you want me to finish?" I murmured somewhat out of breath.

"Ahh… I'll…"

And she did… She got into a 69 with me and sucked me off until I came; I fingered her pussy until she dripped little drops of girl up onto my hand.

I laid with her in the grass for a bit, our bodies hot against one another. Once I had cooled off, I found the lemonade, took a swig, and held it out to her.

"Want something to wash me down with?"

She took the bottle and drank deeply…

A rivulet of lemonade ran down her chin.


	3. Eevee Evolves

Chapter 2 - Morningstar Glory

 _After much petting, Eevee evolves into Sylveon after learning Baby-Doll Eyes. Justin temporarily falls victim to Morningstar's ability 'Cute Charm'._

After Shauna and I figured where the path was, we continued through Santalune forest. I walked freely through the tall grass because I knew that Shauna had my back in terms of healing my team; I wasn't worried about running into wild pokemon. My Eevee, Morningstar, was who I was focusing on at the time; I wanted to make all of my pokemon a little stronger before reaching the next city.

After a few battles, we took a break. I let Morningstar out of his pokeball and played with him for a while. The fluffy brown tuft of hair on his head was sticking straight up from playing head-it with some balls of yarn. I knelt to feed him some poke-puffs (mocha are his favorite) and gave him some more attention. He seemed really happy, and after a few more battles he kept not wanting to back into his pokeball.

I picked him up and held him in front of my face.

"What's up with you, huh? What's wrong?" I asked him. He chirped at me a little, then gave me this really adorable look. He looked like a little stuffed animal… then I realized- he was trying to learn Baby-Doll eyes!

"Oh, what a good boy you are, Morningstar! You're so cute!" He looked at me happily and suddenly jumped out of my arms and onto the ground.

A bright light began to emanate from him and soon he was glowing so brightly that I had to cover my eyes. Once the glow subsided, I saw that he had changed.

Morningstar was now a Sylveon! I was so excited that I got down to hug him. His little feelers wrapped around me for a hug, too. Looking up at me with those big, blue eyes, he suddenly sparked a very affectionate feeling within me.

One feeler reached down to my belt and tugged on it, surprising me. I blushed… "Morningstar, what are you doing?"

He cocked his head at me, as if asking me what was wrong. A light breeze blew up around us… a very sparkly breeze. I stood up and looked over him. His feelers blew in the Fairy Wind that swirled around us.

"Oh, cool- You learned Fairy Wind? That's pretty sweet!" He jumped up and licked my cheek, then with a stronger gust of wind following him, leapt back into his pokeball.

I took a moment to shake off the glitter that was all over me and shrugged my shoulders, taking out my Starly, Gladius, to train next.


	4. Rewarding

Chapter 3- Rewarding

 _Justin passes by a girl in Santalune city who poses the question, "How can you reward your pokemon for doing a good job?" He considers his recent win against Gym Leader Viola, after which Gladius evolved into Staravia, and ponders how he may reward him._

I walked out of the Santalune City Gym, proudly admiring my new badge before putting it in its case. I thought about heading to a cafe to celebrate with a pastry or something, but I wasn't sure which of the cafes in down was the best. I passed by a girl and had some small talk with her before asking her directions. She obliged me, "Yeah, just go straight ahead and up the hill there. Are you celebrating something?"

"Yeah, my pokemon and I just beat Gym Leader Viola!"

"Oh, congratulations! I wonder, you're going to get yourself something, but how could you reward your pokemon for doing a good job?"

With that statement, she bid me farewell and left me to ponder the question myself as I walked to a table. I ordered a Chocolat Chaud and a loaf of bread to take with me…

I found myself wandering onto the next route until I came to a river. No one was around, so I decided to take a swim to the other bank. I released Gladius from his pokeball and asked him to take my clothes and my bag over to the other side, and he seemed to understand.

The midday sun was warm on my back as I swam over, the cool water glittering around me. I reached the other side and pulled myself out of the water, laying on my back. Gladius had found a comfortable spot in a tree to perch.

I rolled a towel out on the ground and got out the loaf of bread.

"Gladius, you hungry, boy?" I asked him. He cried out happily and flew down from the tree. I fed him pieces of bread until he had eaten about a quarter of the loaf and put up the rest. As he ate, I knelt down, ruffling his feathers affectionately. He crooned happily and nuzzled me in his strange, birdy way. I went back over to my towel and lay on my stomach for a bit. Admittedly I was somewhat tired from the battling earlier, and I don't sunburn easily since my skin is a little bit darker than Shauna's. I felt a small gust of wind and noticed that Gladius had landed next to me. I rolled over onto my back.

"Hello, is something wrong, Gladius?" He seemed somewhat flustered. His feathers were puffed up a little. I looked him over and there was definitely something out of the ordinary.

I had forgotten that members of the Starly evolutionary line mated around this time of year, and since he was now a Staravia, it meant he had a fresh adolescent sex drive.

"Oh, I see, you're horny aren't you? And there aren't any nice lady birds around here… maybe…" I had a dirty thought… his pulsing bird penis was right in front of my face. I reached over and stroked it with a finger. It twitched a little, slick with its own natural lubricants. This was making me horny too.

I tentatively licked it- he didn't seem to mind- and tasted his musk. Arceus, it made me throb a little once I tasted it. I got on my hands and knees and wiggled my arse in front of him.

"Do you want to have a go, boy? Will that make you feel a little better?"

Evidently, he understood me, because before I knew it there were feathers up against me and a slick cock pushing into my ass. It felt good- the warm sun, the cool breeze and his softer undercarriage feathers, his pulsing prick inside of me. It had a funny shape that pressed right up against my g-spot as he fucked me.

He was definitely into it, fucking me with quick strokes that drove me crazy. I wanted more…

"Gladius, stop a second…" he withdrew his cock, confused, and I quickly turned over onto my back again, lifting my legs and spreading my ass cheeks. He understood and continued fucking me- this position was better because he could go deeper, not having to stretch as much. His thrusts picked up in tempo and depth and the constant stimulation of my p-spot were driving me closer to cumming.

He let out a cry of pleasure and came inside of my ass, his seed warm and copious. His cock deflated quickly but I was already having and orgasm that I felt in my whole body. As I shot cum all over myself I felt his leaking out of asshole. I was a mess. He had already gone off to preen himself, so I decided I would do the same, walking back over to the water and diving in.

I swam for a while and let the cool water fill me as I washed off. I think, though… As I watched him sleep with his head tucked under his wing, that I had definitely rewarded him for a job well done.


	5. Steaming Passion

Chapter 4- Steaming Passion

Xiuhcoatl and Kunai evolve simultaneously after battling a Pokemaniac in the Geometric gardens. Adolescent hormones cause a steamy interaction between Xiuhcoatl and Kunai, which Justin watches.

Bright light emanated from both Xiuhcoatl and Kunai as they evolved, but that was the only similar thing. From Xiuhcoatl came a dry, radiating heat; from Kunai, a humid little whirlwind. My Charmander and Froakie were now a Charmeleon and a Frogadier. Kunai was now a foot taller, standing at 2' tall, while Xiuhcoatl stood almost a foot taller than him, measuring in at 3'7".

They looked at each other coolly,and without knowing it, Xiuh's tail swung over and burned through some of the bubbles on Kunai's back. He screeched at her and jumped off into the hedgerows. Xiuh made an indignant noise and ran off after him. I would have followed but the hedges were too thick to get through with my bag still on. I thought about releasing another Pokemon to look for them, but then thought better of it. Maybe they had gone to hunt? And if they were hurt, their pokeballs would beep and let me know.

I wandered around for a little while through the gardens; at this time of day (around 8:00 PM) there was still some natural light and the gardeners and tourists had gone home. I heard noises after a while, noises that sounded familiar, so I followed them. In a small, secluded area, between some hedges, Kunai and Xiuh were together. It almost seemed as though they were dancing. Xiuh was lobbing fireballs into the air while Kunai spun water around- as the two elements made contact, they burst into steam- the air was full of this foggy. As it blew towards me, I immediately began to sweat.

I laid down my things and took off my jacket.I put my hair up into a short ponytail to keep it off of my face. Once the area was full of steam, they stopped this wild dance. Xiuh leaned into the ground, as if she was doing yoga in the downward dog position. Kunai slunk behind her and sniffed her behind, being mindful of her flaming tail. I felt the need to get closer to see what was happening. I stirred in a bush and they turned to look at me. Kunai was a blur, leaping towards me. Once he recognized me, he chirped happily and hopped back to Xiuh. She looked up slowly but did not seem hostile. She seemed very relaxed.

I brought myself into the clearing. Before I knew it, my clothes were off; the steam was stifling this close to them.

I sat in the grass, nude, and watched them in front of me...

Xiuh's ass was in the air, her pussy now visible as it hadn't been before. It looked different from a human's, with a bright red color and a big, round clitoris. It was enflamed with passion, and dripped out steaming lube. Kunai once again crouched begins her, sticking out his tongue. He touched her pussy with the tip gently, eliciting a moan. He grabbed her ass then spread her pussy apart, shoving his tongue into her. As he pushed it in further, she shuddered- it was like he was using Lick on her. He tongue fucked her, literally, for over a minute, ignoring her squirms and groans. It turned me on like crazy to see his tongue sliding in and out of her like a pulsating pink tentacle. Her tail flame flared up suddenly and he stopped. Her mouth hung open, her tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth.

Kunai's cock slid out of its hiding place, purple and bumpy, phallic shaped but not like a human's penis. He prodded her fire-red opening, then slowly pushed his cook in. It was pretty big for his body type;, looking somewhat disproportionate. He fucked Xiuh with shallow, fast strokes, his speed making her tail bounce. I started stroking myself while I watched his purple, bumpy cock thrust in and out of her, imagining how it would feel inside of me.

Xiuh started to cry out loudly, clawing at the ground. Kunai fucked her deeper and faster and found her clitoris with his hand. He wrapped his tongue lightly around her neck and played with her love-button until she cried about again, louder. I saw her femcum dripping out of her onto the ground copiously. Kunai thrusted into her several more times roughly then released his grip on her neck; returning her air gave her flame a little more life and they both climaxed together, Xiuh for the third or fourth time and Kunai for the first. He pulled his cock out and his seed flowed out of her.

At that moment I stood and made my way over to them. Kunai moved over and nodded to me placidly. I knelt and took his spot behind her. I petted her head and she looked at me happily. I took that as consent and picked her ass up (she had collapsed after Kunai's relentless assault). I fingered her pussy gently with two fingers and thumbed her swollen clit. She moaned loudly and deeply.

"I bet your pussy is raw after that fucking Kunai just gave you… Do you want your master to cum inside of you, too?"

"Charr~ mel, eon!" She wiggled her ass and licked her lips. I grabbed her hips and thrust into her soaking pussy; Kunai's seed and her own juices made it rather slippery.

Her pussy was hot, but not unpleasantly so. It was relatively deep considering her size, and I could fit my whole cock in. Her walls were tight around me, which I did not expect after having just been on the receiving end of such a rough hump session. I fucked her gently for several minutes, groping her ass and her tiny breast buds. I felt myself coming close, so I held her in place and stopped moving, letting her throbbing pussy massage my cock. I came into her, plugging her hole with my cock so that none would escape. I imagined that her belly was full of both my and Kunai's cum.

I pulled out and picked her up in my arms, holding her to my chest. I went and found a sprinkler system to wash off and recalled them both into their pokeballs. Then I set up my tent for the night and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. A Beautiful Name

Chapter 5- A Beautiful Name for a Beautiful Lady

 _The next morning, Justin meets Professor Sycamore's old pupils, Sina and Dexio. Sina mentions that her name is for a beautiful lady, so Justin confirms her statement. Dexio tells Justin to follow Sina to the Lumiose Research Lab… But not before making a suggestion of his own._

"...And I'm Sina. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"Nice to meet you both," I replied. After a bit of small talk, Sina asked me to follow her to Professor sycamore's laboratory in Lumiose City. She walked out of the gate, and Dexio turned to me.

"You can follow her there; just take a left out of the gate and you should get there eventually…"

I went to leave, but he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Or, you know… You could always take a little detour with me," He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. So much for subtlety…

"Ah, maybe a little bit later, okay? I feel like I should get on over to the Professor soon. It could be important." He pouted cutely. "But that isn't a no, okay?"

"Fiiiiine, just meet me here later."

He handed me a business card. I skimmed it and put it in my wallet to worry about later, and when I looked up he was gone… 'Whatever,' I thought.

Because right now? I had a lady to find.


	7. An Unexpected Break

Chapter 6- An Unexpected Break

 _Justin finds Sina and follows her to the Pokemon Lab. As they are heading to the floor Professor Sycamore's office is on, the elevator breaks. Justin shows Sina how beautiful he thinks she is._

"Right this way, Justin." Sina led me into the building and towards an elevator. As she strode ahead of me, I had a nice view of her ass in that short white dress she was wearing. The white fuck-me boots made it even sexier… I was so busy checking her out that I bumped right into her once we reached the lift.

"Oh- sorry."

"Ah, you're fine." She smiled at me amiably. We stepped into the elevator and she hit the 3F button. As the doors shut, the elevator lurched into motion. As we passed by the second floor, there was a strange noise and a power surge. The elevator stopped suddenly, causing Sina to lose her balance and fall into me. The lights flickered for a moment and went out, causing the dim, red emergency lights to come on.

"Damn… They must be running a power-intensive experiment right now… The elevator's been known to quit at inopportune moments like this. I'm sorry, Justin. I know you wanted to meet the professor, but we'll have to wait." She looked around. "I could call down to the front and see if they can help us…"

"Actually, Sina," I interrupted. "I'm really in no rush… We could let them sort it out themselves, you know…"

"What- what are you suggesting?" I'm sure she would have been blushing if the room wasn't tinted red from the dim pulse of the strip lighting. She bit her finger a little as she contemplated something.

"Like you said, Sina… Your name is almost as beautiful as you are. I'm sure we could find a way to keep ourselves busy until the elevator's working again." I shrugged and tried to look nonchalant, but something about seeing her in the red light made the situation even more sexually appealing… I could just imagine nailing her in here… I could lay her on her back and give her rug burn… Or eat her out- I bet her pussy's either got a neatly trimmed triangle, purple, like the hair on her head- or fuck her standing doggy while she holds on to the handrail on the wall…

"Justin…" She said quietly, jolting me out of my fantasies. She opened a panel in the wall and turned a couple of knobs. "Now no one can sneak up on us…"

I watched her untie her scarf and unbutton her top, revealing racy white lingerie beneath it. The bra she was wearing was mostly lace that barely covered her beautiful, round breasts. I could see her nipples, perky through the sheer covering.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Yeah, of course I do… Can't you tell?"

She looked towards my pants and then looked somewhat troubled, so I came closer and gently took her hand. I placed it over my heart and whispered, "Can you tell now?"

"Justin…" She sighed.

This was me being romantic… A woman like Sina deserved it. She was at least a few years older than me… So maybe she was about 22? I was surprised she would be into this, considering that.

I kissed her neck softly, eliciting a moan from her. I sucked lightly at the base of her neck and caressed her side slowly, taking my time in getting to anywhere too sensitive, like her breasts…. Those smooth, round breasts that were hiding behind a gossamer layer of fabric… I wanted to see how soft they really were, so I kissed down her collarbone and the overflowing flesh above her bra. She moaned again, "Take it off of me if you want… It opens in the front there, it's got a bow instead of a clasp… Just untie it…" As she spoke she sounded cuter and more desperate, her desire growing steadily.

I pulled the little ribbon bow slowly on purpose, to drive her further into frustration. Her back arched towards me and as the ribbon was released the tight material of her bra retreated towards her armpits. Her breasts were even more spectacular than I thought: firm and perky C-cups that were big enough to fill my hand, but not so big they got in the way. She had medium-sized nipples that stood as I blew on them gently. They were bigger than Shauna's had been, but since her tits were bigger it wasn't a problem. I fondled her gently and wrapped an arm around her back as I pushed her towards the wall. I sucked on the other nipple softly and got rougher as she moaned more and more.

After I had played with her tits and continued to kiss her neck, breasts, and belly, she put her hands on my shoulders. I was somewhat taller than her, so as I straightened from her breasts, she had to look up into my eyes.

"I want you to fuck me- I'm not a virgin, so don't treat me like a girl. Treat me like a woman… A woman who hasn't had a nice cock inside of her in far too long."

It's hard to ignore a hint like that, so without further ado, dropped my pants and turned her so she was facing the mirrored wall with her hands on the rail. The rail was actually set at least ¾ of a foot from the wall, so I could see her face and those perfect breasts in the mirror. As I lifted her skirt I noticed her lack of panties- rather, she had already slipped them to one ankle while I wasn't looking. 'What a horny girl,' I thought to myself.

"Where do you want me to fuck you?"

"My pussy…. Fuck my pussy raw with your cock… Fill me up…"

"With cock or cum?"

"Both, raw is fine, I'm on a pill…"

Fuck the condom, then, I wanna feel her wet pussy right on my cock… But first I had to feel that ass of hers. I grabbed it and kneaded it in my hands, exposing her tight backdoor and her snatch. In the dim light I couldn't tell anything, but once I dipped a finger to her box I could tell how wet I'd made her. I teased her clit and the entrance to her pussy with my finger to make her whine then grabbed her hips forcefully and lined the head of my bone up with her hole. I pushed my cock in all at once as far as I could; her pussy was deeper than I thought it would be but still tight. I had about 6½ of my 7 inches in her, spreading her lips with my girth… Her muscles contracted around this intruder, and as I began to move my hips, she called out my name.

"Justin, you're so big for a teenager-" she held on tightly to the rail and moaned when I filled her all the way. I experimented with pulling almost all the way out and going deeper; staying deep but moving just a little; and pulling out all of the way, rubbing her clit with my shaft, then thrusting it all the way in again.

I watched her tits bounce in the mirror as I fucked her from behind. I groped her breasts a little, tweaking the nipples and pulling them until she got tighter around me. As I felt myself getting close to my own orgasm, I slowed to a stop and began rubbing her clit invite circular motions from behind. Her hips jerked at my touch and my cock slid out, so I grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall, breasts pressed into it.

"You're getting so excited, aren't you, Sina?" I chuckled a little. I was able to reach over the bar now and hold her in place with my body as I re-impaled her on my rod and fiddled with her clit some more. Now as she jerked I could retrain her and keep fucking her deeply and slowly.

She mewled and her breath hitched as I mercilessly continued my ministrations on her swollen love-button. I could feel her pulse throbbing inside of it and I stroked it like a mini-erection, going in circles and keeping it wet with her own juices. She continued to moan higher and louder as I brought her closer so I started to fuck her harder. I grabbed a breast with my free hand and kept going until I was on the edge… Suddenly I felt her inner walls tremble and at almost the same time I felt my cock twitching eagerly as I ejaculated my seed into her.

I started to soften, and pulled out. She shakily turned to face me and, instead of putting her panties back on like I expected, she took them off and stowed them in her bag. She refastened her bra, buttoned her shirt, and smoothed her skirt down as I pulled my pants back up. Sina went back to the control panel in the wall and fiddled with it. The lights came back on and the elevator resumed motion. She came over and kissed me until we reached the next floor.

As the doors opened to 3F, the steam on all of the mirrors cleared a little, but not so much that you couldn't see her breasts imprinted on one wall. That and the creampie running down her thighs were a dead giveaway that we had just fucked like crazy to the Professor, who stood, arms crossed, at the open door.


End file.
